The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Verbena obtained from the crossing of one verbena plant (.female.) which was selected from a crossing of `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple` (.female.) and a wild type of verbena plant (.male.) native to Brazil, and `Rainbowcarpet Red` (.male.). The `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple` and `Rainbowcarpet Red` parents are botanically known as Verbena.times.hybrida Voss.
Verbena of the presently commercialized `Rainbowcarpet` series is a semi-erect growth habit having medium stems, medium branching, and a scant number of flowers in ascending spikes, and has moderate tolerance to heat and cold. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a spreading growth habit, abundant branching, many flowers, high tolerances to heat and cold, and resistances to diseases and pests, which are superior to those of said `Rainbowcarpet` series, and also having a pink flower color.
A crossing of `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple` as the female parent and a wild type of verbena plant native to Brazil as the pollen parent was practiced, in 1988, at the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory, Institute for Fundamental Research of SUNTORY Ltd., residing at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan. From this crossing, 75 seedlings were obtained in the spring of 1988, then a crossing of the 20 seedings which were selected from obtained 75 seedings as the female parent and `Rainbowcarpet Red` obtained from TAKII SEED & SEEDLING Corp., as the pollen parent was practiced at the same place. From this crossing 60 seedlings were obtained in the summer of 1988, from which 3 seedlings were selected, propagated by cutting, and then grown as a trial by flower bedding and potting for the spring of 1989. Only one of the 3 resulting plants was selected. The botanical characteristics of the finally-selected plant were then examined, using a similar varieties, `Rainbowcarpet Rose` and `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple`, for comparison, from the spring of 1990. As a result, it was concluded that this verbena plant is distinguishable from any other variety whose existence is known to use, and this new variety of verbena plant was named `Sunmaref TP-P` (Tapien Pink.RTM.).
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Color Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Color Chart), and the Inter-Society Color Council-Nation Bureau of Standards Color Name (ISCC-NBS Color Name). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
`Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple` used as the female parent in the obtaining of one verbena plant used as the female parent in the breeding this new variety `Sunmaref TP-P` is one of the `Rainbowcarpet` series bred by the TAKII SEED & SEEDLING Corp., Japan. The `Rainbowcarpet` series includes `Rainbowcarpet Rose`, `Rainbowcarpet White`, and the like. The main botanical characteristics of `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple` are as follows.
Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower:
Growth habit.--Semi-erect. PA2 Plant height.--25-30 cm. PA2 Plant extension.--30-35 cm. PA2 Blooming period.--Late April to November. PA2 Diameter.--2-3 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Medium. PA2 Pubescence.--Scant. PA2 Length of internode.--35-40 mm. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Shape of blade.--Broadly ovate. PA2 Length.--20-25 mm. PA2 Width.--15-20 mm. PA2 Depth of incision.--Deep. Color.--Deep yellow green (R.H.S. 141A, J.H.S. 3706). PA2 Pubescence.--Few. PA2 Direction.--Ascending. PA2 Outward curvatuve of petal.--Slightly curved. PA2 Diameter.--10-15 mm. PA2 Length.--13-15 mm. PA2 Color.--Vivid purple (R.H.S. 82A, J.H.S. 8606). PA2 Color intensity.--Absent. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Separate. PA2 Spike.--25-30 mm in length; and 30-35 mm in diameter. PA2 Calyx.--0.5-1.0 cm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Present. PA2 Peduncle.--Less then 2 mm in diameter; and 6.0-8.0 cm in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Few (9.+-.2). PA2 Productive organs.--1 pistil and 5 stamens. PA2 Physiological and ecological characteristics.--Moderate resistances to pests and diseases, and moderate tolerances to cold and heat. PA2 Growth habit.--Spreading. PA2 Plant height.--10-15 cm. PA2 Plant extension.--80-100 cm. PA2 Blooming period.--Late April to November. PA2 Extending.--40-50 cm. PA2 Diameter.--2-3 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Abundant. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Length of internode.--20-30 mm. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Shape of blade.--Ovate. PA2 Length.--15-20 mm. PA2 Width.--10-15 mm. PA2 Depth of incision.--Deep. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (R.H.S. 141A, J.H.S. 3706). PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Direction.--Ascending. PA2 Outward curvature of petal.--Slightly curved. PA2 Diameter.--10-15 mm. PA2 Length.--12-15 mm. PA2 Color.--Brilliant purple (R.H.S. 86C, J.H.S. 8604). PA2 Color intensity.--Absent. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Separate. PA2 Spike.--30-40 mm in length; and 35-40 mm in diameter. PA2 Calyx.--0.5-1.0 cm in length. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Absent. PA2 Peduncle.--1-2 mm in thickness; and 30-50 mm in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Medium (10.+-.2). PA2 Productive organs.--1 pistil and 5 stamens. PA2 Physiological and ecological characteristics.--High resistances to disease and pests, and high tolerances to heat and cold. PA2 Growth habit.--Semi-erect. PA2 Plant height.--25-30 cm. PA2 Plant extension.--20-25 cm. PA2 Blooming period.--Late April to November. PA2 Diameter.--2-3 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Medium. PA2 Pubescence.--Scant. PA2 Length of internode.--35-40 mm. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Shape of blade.--Broadly ovate. PA2 Length.--20-25 mm. PA2 Width.--15-20 mm. PA2 Depth of incision.--Shallow. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (R.H.S. 141A, J.H.S. 3706). PA2 Pubescence.--Few. PA2 Direction.--Ascending. PA2 Outward curvature of petal.--Slightly curved. PA2 Diameter.--10-15 mm. PA2 Height.--13-15 mm. PA2 Color.--Vivid red (R.H.S. 42A, J.H.S. 0707). PA2 Color intensity.--Absent. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Separate. PA2 Spike.--25-30 mm in length; and 30-35 mm in diameter. PA2 Calyx.--0.5-1.0 cm in length. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Present. PA2 Peduncle.--Less than 2 mm in diameter; and 6.0-8.0 cm in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Medium (10.+-.2). PA2 Productive organs.--1 pistil and 5 stamens. PA2 Physiological and ecological characteristics.--Moderate resistances to diseases and pests, and moderate tolerances to cold and heat.
The plant used as the pollen parent in the obtaining of the female parent in the breeding of this new variety `Sunmaref TP-P` is a wild type of verbena plant native to South Brazil and this wild type of plant is presently maintained at the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory of SUNTORY Ltd. The main botanical characteristics of the pollen parent are as follows.
`Rainbowcarpet Red` used as the pollen parent used in the breeding of this new variety `Sunmaref TP-P` is one of the `Rainbowcarpet` series bred by the TAKII SEED & SEEDLING Corp., Japan. The main botanical characteristics of the `Rainbowcarpet Red` are as follows.
This new variety of verbena plant, `Sunmaref TP-P` was asexually reproduced by cuttings at the aforementioned the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory, Institute for Fundamental Research of SUNTORY Ltd., residing at 2931-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed.